Narnia High -- fan-fic
Chapter One "Are you sure you have everything?" Jada Whitewitch asked her adoptive sister, Ariel Greatcat. The golden lion nudged the girl's hip with her nose. "You realize I'm an animal, right? It's not like I have to pack a wardrode-worth of clothes," the lion answered. "Jaddy, I swear, you're more nervous about this trip than I am!" "Of course I'm nervous!! Do you know how far you're going!?!" Jada pointed out. She took out the blanket Aslan had insisted Ariel pack, unfolded it and refolded it before putting it back in the bag. "Jaddy, I'll be fine and so will you." Ariel promised, padding around their shared room. She picked up her pillow and put it the bag. "Besides, the Pevensies and Cassandra and Thomas will be there with me." "Yeah, but I won't," Jada muttered grouchily, sitting down on her bed. A laugh rumbled out of Ariel's throat. "Papa told you to sign up while you had the chance," she pointed out. "Oh, be quiet!" Jada snapped, throwing her pillow at the lion. Ariel ducked, laughing. "Ahem, girls," came a deep but gentle voice from the sister's doorway. They turned. It was Aslan. "If you're all packed, Ariel, it's time to start heading towards the portal." he told the two friends. "I'm ready, Papa," Ariel answered. "Can I take my chariot, or..." Jada trailed off. "Your bears aren't fast enough, Jaddy. You'll have to ride with me," Aslan replied. Jada nodded. It was going to a bumpy ride. She didn't mind though. Aslan was always much quicker than her bears or reindeer. Besides, she didn't want to waste what little time she had left with her sister. "Okay, Papa," Jada agreed. Chapter 2 Lucia Pevensie wriggled out of her mother's tight hug. "Mo-om!" she said. Queen Lucy laughed. "Sorry, honey, I'm just going to miss you ''so ''much. Be careful, okay?" the queen said to her daughter. Lucia looked out over the green hills and saw two lions running towards the group. The smaller held a bag in her mouth while the larger had someone clinging to their back. "Is that Aslan and Ariel?" Queen Susan asked. "Do we know a lot of rather large lions?" King Edmund asked. "Yeah, it's them," Joshua, Edmund's son answered. The two lions slowed down in front of the small group. Once Aslan was no longer running, Jada Whitewitch slid down off his back. She leaned against the huge lion's side to steady herself. "Jaddy!" Artemis Pevensie, daughter of Queen Susan squealed. She quickly hugged the pale girl, who began laughing. "Hey, Artemis!" Jada said. "You guys didn't think I'd let you leave with out saying good-bye, did you?" she asked. Lucia shook her head. "No, but you were worrying us." Then, the daughter of Lucy turned to Aslan. "Are you sure she can't come?" she asked. Aslan shook his head, his mane flying. "Jada would be better off here." he replied. Lucia sighed before hugging her friend herself. Petra also came over and hugged Jada. Ariel rubbed her head against her sister's side. Cassandra Prince joined the group hug. Lucia knew the boys were just standing around awkwardly. They did that a lot when the girls hugged. "We'll miss you," Cassandra said. "I'll miss you guys, too. But have fun! I'm sure this will be great! And don't forget to video chat, or I will hunt you down!" Jada threatened. Everyone laughed, though they knew Jada could and would do exactly that if she got too worried. "It's time," Aslan said, hating that he had to ruin this moment for his daughters. Lucia sighed and hugged Jada one last time. "We'll call you as soon as we get there." she swore. Jada laughed. "Just don't forget to do your school work. Or to make friends. And for Heaven's sake, Apollo, eat. Oh, and Petra don't forget to practice your sword-fighting with Cassandra and Luke. And keep good grades and-" Jada said. "Jada," Lucia cut her off. "calm down. You're starting to sound like a parent." "You're right, you're right." Jada said, using the breathinhg technique Susan had taught her to calm down. "Well, if Jada is done reminding you of everything, it's time to go." Peter said. Aslan nodded and opened a portal. Peter pulled Petra in for a hug. "Be good, young lady," he warned her. "Oh, daddy, aren't I always?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Petra, at least don't pull any huge pranks for the first week," he begged. Petra sighed, then looked at her cousins. "Do you guys think I can pull it off?" she asked, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Nope," Lucia declared dryly. "Oh, well," Petre declared cheerfully. She shrugged, kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her bags and jumped through the portal before another word could be spoken. "You raised her," Edmund reminded his older brother after Petra had vanished. "Not now, Ed," Peter replied with a sigh. Edmund shrugged and hugged his own son. "Please watch Petra, Josh. Make sure nothing too bad happens. Or at least do activly praciapate in her pranks." "You got it, Dad," Josh agreed. He grabbed his own bags and went into the portal. Susan took her son and daughter's hands. "Practice your archery. And be safe. Artemis, please don't get into trouble. Apollo, you better not, either." Then she sent her children into the protal, too. "Luke, keep practicing your math. Lucia, remember, just because you think something is right, doesn't mean it is." Lucy said. Then her children jumped through the portal. "Cassandra, you are a princess. Don't forget that, my love," Caspian said. "And as a princess, I must put others before me," Cassandra said. "I know," She smiled at her father. "I will, daddy," Then she went through the portal. "Watch over them, Thomas," Mr. Tunmus. "You will always be the one who has to watch and protect the Kings and Queens." Tunmus reminded his son. Thomas nodded. "But between you and me, they can handle themselves," Thomas says. He grinned at Jada. "Yeah, they can," she agreed. "All the same, watch out for them," Tunmus said. Then, the younger faun jumped into the portal. Now, it was just Ariel, Aslan and Jada, since the other parents had already begun leaving. "Ariel, be the good girl I know you are." Aslan says. "And, please, don't forget to call Jada and I." Aslan said. "You know how worried we get." Then the lioness went through the portal. "Time to go home?" Jada asked. Aslan nodded. "Come along, Jaddy. Is all your homework done?" Aslan asked. "Yes, father," Jada answered as she climbed on to Aslan's back. "Good girl." the lion said as he started running. "I was thinking Turkish Delight for dessert tonight..." Chapter 3 Ariel stared at the small crowd that had come to greet the forgien exchange students. There was around twenty. The one in front was freakishly paler, maybe even paler than Jada. Her hair was blonde and perfect. Behind her was a girl who appeared to made out of scraps. Next to a living teddy bear. Others in the crowd, like a glass werecat-looking girl and a girl with flaming hair stuck out. Some seemed to almost blend in, like a boy with blue eyes and glasses. "Um, hello?" Ariel offered. "Hi! I'm Apple White, co-president of the student body, and this is Maddie Hatter, the other co-president." the pale blonde girl said. A shorter girl with teal and purple hair waved. Which couldn't have been easy, since she was doing a handstand while trying to drink tea. "Hi! I'm Maddie! It's hat-tastic that you guys could be here!" she girl said rather loudly and excitedly. She sounded so honest (and loud, but that didn't really help), it almost calmed Ariel down, despite her wild instincts telling her to flee back to her father and Jada. "Why silly narrator, I am being honest and I do hope the kitty calms down!" Maddie said, giggling. Ariel cocked her head at the strange girl. "Ignore her; she's just being Maddie, she's from Wonderland if you can't tell." a girl with black and purple hair said. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen. Follow me and I'll show you to your dorms." She sounded calm and spoke with almost a dry tone, but her smile was warm and honest. Ariel turned to her classmates. To her surprise, they were all looking at her. "Well?" Thomas asked when it was clear she wasn't moving. "Well, what?" Ariel asked. "You're the future Queen of Narnia," Lucia pointed out blankly. Ariel looked at her even more blankly. "So are you," she pointed out. "Fine, we're coming, Raven!" she called. Raven smiled. "Great." she answered. Ariel caught up to her in a few paces. "So, um, sorry if this is rude, but are you a real lion?" she asked. "Yeah, well, kinda. I can change my form. Sort of." Ariel answered. Raven laughed. "Sort of?" she asked. Ariel looked down at the ground. "Ariel can shape-shift, she just hasn't completly mastered it yet," Petra explained. "I'm Petra Pevensie, by the way. Daughter of High King Peter Pevensie." she said, smiling at Raven. "Pleasure to meet you," Raven said, smiling. She turned to the rest of the group. "How about the rest of you?" she asked. "I'm-I'm Thomas Tunmus." Thomas said. He seemed nervous, but not afraid. "I'm Artemis, and this is my brother, Apollo." Artemis said. "He's a year older than us. Will that matter?" "No, since you're all forgein exchange students, it would probably be best to keep you all together." Raven answered. "Is he here to keep an eye on all of you? Be the mature one?" she asked curiously. The rest of the group laughed, including Apollo. "Me? Are you serious?" he asked, weezing from laughing too hard. "I'm guessing you're not the most mature person?" Raven offered, smiling. "You look up mature in the dictionary, and his name will be listed under opposites," Petra answered. "Hey!" Apollo objected. He paused and thought before saying, "No, wait, that's probably true." he admited. Raven chuckled. Then she turned back to Arial. "By the way, I'm still trying to get a handle on my powers, too." she admited, smiling. Ariel smiled, then sniffed the air before looked at Thomas. "Do you smell smoke?" she asked. Thomas sniffed the air too, just as the girl with flaming hair jogged up, pulling a black-haired girl along with her. "Hey, Raven," the flame-headed girl said, slowing to a stop. "mind if Lill's and I tag along?" she asked. Raven looked at the group. "Do any of you care?" she asked. "No, we don't, as long as she doesn't burn us," Ariel said. Raven smiled at the newcomers. "Welcome aboard,' she declared. "Now, tell them your names," coached Raven. "I'm Cinder Phoenix," the girl with the flaming hair said. She smiled at the others. "Lillian Mermaid," the black haired girl said, grinning. She smiled almost shyly at Thomas. "Hi," she said, blushing. Then she looked at the ground. "You don't look like the mermaids back home," Lucia said curiously. "Not now, but I have a tail. Just not right now?" Lillian said, looking at Cinder. "I don't know how to explain it!!!" Cinder objected. "Um, okay, moving on. Let's go look at the Castletria." Raven said. "Come on," She led the group of exchange students into the school. Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Fanfictions